Once Burned, Forever Bitter: A Loving Hatred
It was night-time. After the love-fest was over, Nnoitra had to get some room away from the team... especially the school-girl themed whore and spiky-haired.... damn it, he couldn't come up with anything! However, at the moment, that didn't matter: the Hell tournament was coming up very soon, and by the time Loly and Menoly left, it would start. Therefore, the Espada needed to prepare himself, and he did it in the way he knew how. Slaughter. Upon wandering the city for a moment, he found many Adjuchas walking around, just asking to be killed. Gladly, he took the advantage. With a swing of Santa Teresa and a lick of his lips, he was off like a bullet, challenging, fighting, and killing the Arrancar in a brutal skirmish. Many more came, and many more were severed a brutal death. He swung like a brute, picking off enemies left to right, up and down. It didn't matter to him... as long as they were strong, he had no qualms murdering them in cold blood. If they were weak... oh, well. Still good exercise! His spiritual pressure, however, was quickly drawing more and more of them. Smiling, Nnoitra raised himself into a stance. He was going to have a lot of fun before this was over.... Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck walked across the rigged mountains of the Human World. Her brother Hollows were off at her campsite somewhere along the peaks; safe and secure; and much less heated then Hueco Mundo. Making her way across the mountains; she spotted a deserted city. Eyeing it; she could sense a spiritual presence. She would make her way there. Unsure and wanting some adventure; she decided to take the long trek down instead of being hasty with Sonido. SLASH! He had finished the gruesome acts. And now, a pile of Hollow corpses were laying on top of each other, courtesy of Nnoitra himself. He looked on with disdain and boredom, raising a bloodied Santa Teresa over his shoulder. He had only suffered a minor gash to one of his arms, to which he raised to his face and licked it from his shoulders. He was only regretful that it was his own blood... but at least he had gotten plenty to hunt. How long had it been since he had returned to this life? Before he had returned to this life? He was thankful that Senkaku wasn't the restrictive bastard that Aizen had been... under his temporary leadership, he was free to do whatever he wanted. Nothing could stop him from his climb to dominance. Nothing would stop him from becoming the strongest once again-- However, his eye widened, a sharp tick going through his mind. What the? Nel took her time venturing towards her destination. The more she went down the mountains... the larger; and oddly more destroyed the buildings appeared to be. Small blips on her Pesquisa vanished from sight one after the other... all the while that one in particular remained. Deciding to pick up the pace; she began running. Nel wanted to see what all this commotion was from... It couldn't be coming. The reiatsu that was coming his way shouldn't have been sensed. He shook his head, closing his eyes and blinking them a few times in order to make sure his senses weren't fooling him. But it was still there, heading towards his way like a freight train! He felt shock run through him, his teeth gritting, and his eyes narrowed. The presence that was coming towards him should've been weaker! He wasn't supposed to be feeling that of a strong Arrancar, but that of a weakened presence! That was how he had last seen and sensed it... He knew who it was. It was the very aura of the woman who had spit on him, his pride, and his nature. There was no grudge he considered to hold longer than the one than towards the newcomer. No matter how many times he had attempted on her life, she had simply thrown him off as if he was just the common cold, or a bug to be stomped. She was the obstacle that he had never gotten over in order to prove his worth, as well as the bane of his existance. The only plausible thought that would run through his mind was of how he would slaughter her, forever wiping that grin off of her face and destroying that bane. His superior, and mortal enemy, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. For the moment, he needed time to approach. With a Sonido, he vanished away from the area and behind the ruins of a building, leaving the Hollow pile behind. Nel finally made it to the city's limits. Still running forward... she could sense it was closer. And she knew it felt familiar... too familiar. Who the heck was it? Walking to the center of the streeet; piles of Hollows lay around. Turning her body to look in all directions. The signature was close... deathly close. Unsheathing her Zanpakuto; she held it backwards in a defensive fashion. Slowly; she made silent steps across the stone pavement, gazing at each decapitated and brutally beaten corpse. This city was a slaughter house... and the whole city was a demolition zone... She hadn't noticed him. He allowed himself to stay hidden, a small satisfaction at her loss of sensing him. His snake-like eye was narrowed as he lifted Santa Teresa to his chest. It seemed that he was tense. However, he was actually quite calm, pondering his situation. He sure as hell wouldn't hesitate to attack... but he didn't know about her. As of now, he could make an attempt and take her out with one hit before she could realize it... but, then again, if she was here, then that would've meant those three bozos were with her. He could either take the good piece of meat now... ...or the leftovers. A sneer crossed his face at the thought. Getting the bitch riled up? It was one of his specialities. Her only hope was that she could stop him in time... and he wasn't a pushover anymore when it came to speed. Immediately, he disappeared, taking off to where she had came from in an effort to find his targets. Nel did notice him now... she could feel the presence retreating up the mountain... why? It hit her quickly. The presence was Nnoitira... and her brothers were back there! Holding in her emotion; she used her own Sonido to hurry and catch up with him. There wasn't a chance he'd get there before her... she had already proved time and time again she was faster then him. If he hurt her brothers, there'd be hell to pay! It wasn't very much of a surprise. As Nnoitra ran across the roof-tops, he looked to his side and spotted Nelliel pursuing him from afar. He felt a thrill rush through him, and his trademark grin crossed his face. He gripped Santa Teresa with one hand as he ran. His fight with Tia Harribel allowed him to get an idea of what her speed was, and he was able to keep up with her. Back then, there would've been a heavier gap between their levels. But now, it had closed all too quickly. As his senses activated once again, their signatures came within range, and he picked up the pace in order to beat Nelliel to the finish. It was now or never. Nel rushed forward,.her body vanished and reappeared; she was now only a good 10-15ft behind him. Her eyes stern, she didn't speak. Only glaring and making sure her speed was up to par... it was more then so. Every time he moved; she moved even further... in the next few moments she'd be on top of him with her sword to his throat. No one touched her family. Growling outwardly she was ready. She was catching up? There went the leftovers... Immediately, Nnoitra decided to stop running. Upon reaching a big enough rooftop, he skidded one of his feet into it, finally raising Santa Teresa off of his shoulder. Then, with a mighty swing, he collided with Nelliel's own Zanpakuto, sparks flying nearly in their faces. His one, malicious eye met her stern and cold ones, and he allowed himself to frown slightly, though his teeth was still showing. Though his form loomed over hers due to height, they were dead even in terms of tenacity. "Tch... you'd think you'd get tired of lookin' at me like that every time we cross paths..." He stated mockingly. With a pushing swing, he forced her away from her nearly to the other side of the roof, allowing himself to stand straight. The smirk had quickly replaced the frown, adrenaline flowing through his veins. Nel hissed. as she was pushed back; flipping Gamuza to it's correct up-right position. Her eyes stayed firm, peering into the orbs of the person she hated most... "You deserve worse then this stare..." her voice threatening; her hair blew wildly on the windy-roof top. "Ha!" pointing her sword at his smirking face, a Cero was charged; sending the blast to make quick end of him... but she knew he'd make it out alive. He always seemed to.\ In response, Nnoitra raised Santa Teresa once again, and slashed downwards, the air reverbrating with the power of his attack. Upon contact with the Cero, he sliced it in two, the halves heading past him and careening into two separate buildings. "Oh, don't I'' know it...." He drawled, continuing to mock her. "But can you give it to me...''this time?" He lifted the blades towards her threateningly, though he was standing quite idly. More noticeably, he was eying her clothing. When they had fought last time... he had been wearing the Espada uniform, signaling nothing but the 5th most powerful Arrancar in Sosuke's hands. Now, in his own casual attire, they seemed to be even more equal in status than before... he was glad to see that. Nel frowned as she watched him disperse her attack. Using Sonido she appeared infront of Jiruga; performing several piercing strikes to gouge that smile off his face and tear several holes in his chest. "I plan to finish what happened in Hueco Mundo. I owe you that much." "Then you'll see what it's like to be stuck like I was!" "Stuck?" That nearly dumbfounded Nnoitra. But, timing her movements right, he swung down just as she got close enough, his extensive weapon making good use and keeping her blade at bay. As she attacked, however, he found himself having to move back most of the time, using the staff as a defense or simply dodging the strikes. The smile was gone, replaced by a scowl of his own as he concentrated on her. Every whip of the blade that sounded in his ears meant that she was always so close in cutting him, but his efforts proved fruitful. Then, in a last effort, he swung Santa Teresa down, pushing his arm strength against hers in an effort to overpower her. "Funny... I didn't think that you, one who was able to crush scum under their feet, could ever be stuck!" He commented, though he still remembered Nel's "fatal" mistake in which he had endangered her brothers before, and he had struck the blow that had reverted her to the form in the first place. In anywhere else, however, he couldn't believe his ears. How could one so sophiscated and insistent on peace, one who was so strong, be stuck? "I was stuck as a child for the longest time... and when strangers became friends; Shinigami and humans of all things helped save me from that." Performing a short leap; her shadow was covering his body; her blade raised in the air; perparing to slice down; her momentum gave her extra speed in the motion. "I don't want a repeat, so just back down, leave, and get over the fact you lost years ago." WHAM! Her blow smashed the concrete that was underneath his feet, and would've cut him in half if he didn't react in time. However, a single trail of blood ran down his forehead as he landed, his one eye staring in disbelief at Nelliel for a moment. "Lost...?" He managed to say, considering her words... before a scowl crossed his face, and his eye narrowed once more. "Bitch... you just enjoy pissing me off, don't you?! Well, I'll tell you something right now! There was no loss back then! You know why? Because you lacked the resolve to finish me off! This battle ain't over until one of us stops breathing, and the other gets to return to their comfy-ass home! What you lacked to do to me.... I'm going to do to you." With that, he raised Santa Teresa up in the air with both hands, swinging it around his head rapidly. The result was a powerful tornado, one that radiated strong winds that rippled the very air itself. The winds were moving so rapidly and powerfully, their brownish color could be visible. However, this was only meant to be a distraction for his next maneuver - sticking out his tongue, he fired his trademark golden Cero towards the spot where he had known her to be. Onslaught Begins Nel backed up, watching his effort. She looked at his effort to disorient her... foolish. "And you failed to defeat me or the Shinigami, whether your breathing or not... you lost. And was spared by fate because it knows you are weak." "A cowardly man deserves just as much!" her voice serious she watched the light through the dust. Perparing herself she empyted all the air out of her lungs... watching the Cero ''came forward, she absorbed the blast on her own... ''performing a Doble Cero. It was something he had come to expect from the former 3rd Espada. Though he didn't consider himself to be on the tactical side like she was, he could still remember their last fresh in his mind, even as the blast soared towards him. Too many times he had seen the Cero Doble used on him, which allowed him to pick up the technique on his own after her presumed demise. With a Sonido of his own, he vanished as soon as the blast was fired, re-appearing above and descending down towards her from the back. "Fate?! Don't give me that bullshit, you cunt!!!" He roared, sneering madly as he swung Santa Teresa down for a bicuferating blow. The power would be enough to break completely through the ceiling of the building. Then... the surprising happened. She 'ate' both Cero''s. Her body's energy was restored, and her pressure grew after she had devoured the Cero's. Looking to him, she bent forward, her back taking a hissing scrape and blood spray, she had been to slow for that attempt... her breathing faster and more labored, she glared at him. "Know what's funny?" "The fact that you haven't let things go by now. The cold fact your still whining over the past." "So what if I am...?" Nnoitra hissed, raising ''Santa Teresa for a moment, the bloodied side to his face. "Do you expect me to be the prissy-ass that you are?! If you wanna talk about fate, I live for death, destruction, malice, hatred, payback, and revenge, to instill despair in my enemies! I live to take the lives of anyone who dares to raise a sword! To have someone undermine that... to have someone undermine my power, is nothing but complete bullshit..." Then, lifting the blade closer towards him, he used his snake-like tongue to trace the bloodied side, licking the crimson liquid into his mouth within one move. Ah, the taste of it was delicious.... he wanted more! A sneer came across his face once more. "Just like you value your comrades, I value my pride. Talk me down all you want.... I'm still going to hunt you down until I'm holding your head in my hands!!!" With that, he kicked into another Sonido, this time re-appearing behind her, and Santa Teresa's blades swinging in a horizontal strike for her mid-section. This time evading the slash, she grimaced at his words. "For all it's worth, I doubt this, if anything our positions will be switched." Her voice calm, it wasn't anger. It was justice. Justice for hurting her in the past... and trying to now. Only a fool challanged her more then twice. Watching she ducked and rolled in between his legs, her body sliding past his frame, and behind him. Slowly she rolled out of it, and pulled her blade ready to pierce his shoulder. At first, Nnoitra was stunned at the agile movement that she had performed. But, as his mind registered the words, that stunning sensation immediately fell off of his face, and he whipped around in order to face her. However, Santa Teresa wasn't going to allow him to block the strike in time. With his free hand, he closed his palm around the blade, blood and sparks flaring up as the sword made its way through the catch. However, as Nnoitra moved the hand, it scraped his face, leaving another trail of crimson liquid. Ectasy boiled his blood, and he let out a maniacal chuckle. "Glad to hear it...!" Then, he performed his own move. With his tremendous physical strength, he twisted his captured sword in hand and forced Nelliel to go into an airborne flip. Then, he brought up Santa Teresa as he let go, aiming to cut her in half once more. Hating the fact he had stopped the attack, she allowed herself to fall with the motion; as she flipped in the air, she pushed her foot off of Santa Teresa's ''blade, allowing her to push herself all the way to the opposite building thanks to Hierro, no emotion afterwards, she only gave that usually solumn look, gazing without disregard, waiting for him to follow her. She knew she had speed on her side... and intelligence, softly, she sighed, if he waited any longer, her regeneration would heal her by then; if not she always had her Saliva. Zaraki Kenpachi would've been proud of him. For when she looked up, Nnoitra was gone. In the next instant, ''Santa Teresa swung down on her head with immense power and speed. Too bad he had given her time to plan. As soon as he leaped, and crashed his blade into 'her'... she was no longer there. His blade careened into the roof-top, stone thrown everywhere. Nelliel was there by his side; in a slow-motion world of her own. Sonido was a blessing. Watching as his motion was coming to an end. She had enough time to stab her Zanpakuto cruelly into his rib-cage, and pull it back out... sadly; the organs and spine were un-touched. To pull her Zanpakuto out; she placed her foot to the side of his chest; and kicked him aside. An eye for an eye... a rib-cage for a back... "G-gah...!" The force of the blow made Nnoitra skid back, his free hand now clutching his bleeding rip-cage. The pain was a bitch, and he was breathing heavily now, a bead of sweat coming down his face. Felt like 500 pounds of fat-ass had just hit his chest...! "You bitch...!" He growled, gripping Santa Teresa in both hands. But he refused to fall... if she didn't fall, then neither would he! Blood dripped down, staining his fingers as well as the ground. He should've known that she would still be able to pierce his Hierro in such a manner... it was frustrating him. Despite his own speed, power, and strength, she was still able to ward him off! It aggravated him to no end! "Tch." that look was stuck on her face. The face of dissappointment and disdain. "There was a reason you were always inferior to me..." "That rage of yours..." "It hindered you from day one..." Glancing at him; her eyes in a squint; staring deep into that hatred. "Tell me, were you still under the rank of a woman after I was disposed?" asking, she wanted to know his answer. By the look of his eyes, she could answer that she was right... That proved it. The bitch loved to irritate Nnoitra! "Oh, congratulations..." He growled, smiling mockingly at her, though the rage was still evident in his eyes. He was so furious that she could read him like an open book.... "What do ya want, a fucking cookie?" It was bad enough that Senkaku had to make fun of him for it, and now she was, too?! Would anyone ever stop pestering him about his history with women? Wait... that sounded bad for him... too bad. Then again, he did have Nacido... Good thing he did have Nacido... "Thought so." stopping mid-flow, she pointed her blade-directly at his-forehead from where she stood. "Submit and you won't lose again." ''"Why do you need to constantly prove that your inferior?" "Nothing's changed. You haven't. I haven't, and nothing ever will." perparing for physical retalitation; she had extra pressure built up in her legs for a swift kick if he moved to assault. That was it. "''Shut your FUCKING MOUTH!!!" Eye widened in fury, Nnoitra slammed the butt of Santa Teresa down, uprooting the concrete in two seperate boulders. His body began to glow with a golden aur, and he built up his reiatsu, all of it filled with a murderous intent. "I'm gettin' sick of you... even now, you continue to look down on me like a dog!!!" He snarled, the smile wiped from his face. "I'm going to show you who the fuck's the inferior one... when you see what I'm fully capable of!!!" He raised ''Santa Teresa in the air. "Pray....SANTA TERESA!!!"'' Then, the area flashed with a bright yellow, winds radiating off of his body. In it, he could feel himself shifting. His arms split into a total of six, with one set hidden in his body. The skin hardened with an insect-like carapice. The crescent moon horn protruded from his head. His eyepatch was removed, revealing the jagged teeth and hole that made up his left eye. He raised the four scythe-like blades defensively as the flash cleared, glaring daggers at Nelliel. They shone with both the moonlight, as well as the murderous energy contained inside. "Heh, and here I thought you were going to prove me wrong. I see your just as stubborn... but I doubt you'll have the will to live after I'm done with you." Gathering Reishi to her body; she built-up the purple glow, finally, she powered a drop-kick into the already shattered roof-top, causing the entire building to collapse... she wanted to fight on the ground; this would be much easier. Rolling onto the fall, she stood there, her Zanpakuto in a diagnol defensive stance infront of her. She didn't release hers. That gave him the motivation to fight even more aggressively. As soon as she hit the ground, his enhanced speed allowed him to come face to face with her. One arm set swung down three of his blades - the start of what would be a furious assault on his enemy. Watching; she placed her Zanpakuto in the way; barely in time as she was sent flying backwards, rolling over and over on the street. Cracking her neck, that same look appeared. "I'll amuse you this once Quinta." "Declare, Gamuza!" her voice wailing, she sent out shockwaves of green and purple spiritual energy, coinciding with it's own; no killer intent in it unlike her foes. Her form appeared. Looking down at the ground for a moment, muttering the words. "I'll pay you back..." her voice thundering with Reishi, her centaur body appeared, her hollow mask's horns grown and curved. Double lance in hand, she stood defiant. This was how he needed to beat Nel... at his full strength. He let out a ferocious and animalistic snarl, rotating his blades in a horizontal swing. When the three of them once again cut through the ground, an air fissure was released, possessing the power of his own physical strength as well as wind power within one attack. In his mind, he remembered his days with Team Ningensei, or more particularly, when Senkaku had trained him. He would use his newfound powers in order to destroy his enemy. This was his final chance of redemption, the one chance where he could overtake his obstacle. After that, there would be no more. If he lost this time... he couldn't fight again. He would truly be unworthy. There would be no excuse... for they were now equal. Or, so he hoped. Watching the air fissure; used her own action to counter it. She whirled her energy and wind around her with her double-lance, allowing it to overflow around her just barely. As soon as the air-fissure stop... she had her chance. Pulling her lance back as a jouster or olympian, she thrust it forward, "'Verde Estallo Fuego!" as her lance span; it burst into green flames, all of it there, it hurled towards him, perparing to pierce him... or so it seemed. He took the time to be a bit more inquisitive. Immediately, he retracted two of his blades back within the folds of his wrists and extended his free hands outward. As the lance traveled towards him, he called out the name of a technique that he had barely used since his duel with Tia... '"Cero Parejo!" Both of his hands shot a Cero each towards the lance. This was only a third of the power that could presumably rival a Cero Oscuras, one of the strongest Cero techniques. How would she fare up? The lance hit the Cero; the flames covered all of it... eating away at the Cero's length... going to the source. Jiruga. The fires exploded after covering all the Cero. And fire lit every spiritual energy cell in the vacinity with green flames. She smiled after it did so... she stood there; willing to take the full blow; soon her Lance reappeared in her hand; and she placed it infront of her... dividing some of the energy... but taking a large amount of damage. The smoke cleared. There the Quinta stood, fearsome and mighty as the smoke cleared. His eyes were overshadowed, and it was difficult to tell whether a sneer or a snarl was decorated on his face. His four blades were lowered, though still retaining their threatening look. There was nothing but charred skin covering the majority of his torso. However, he appeared to be fine. "Not so easy, is it?" He asked mockingly, the corners of his mouth turning upward. "That's only a tip of the power I gained over the years... and look at you. Already suffering..." Nelliel stood there; her fur smoldering, and one eye closed in pain, she was using her lance as support. "Smart move... but you think I didn't train...?" she had absorbed some of that Cero Parejo... for a reason. Cero Doble allowed for a person to absorb, and then send out a reinforced Cero with the might of the user and the opposer. But when she absorbed the Cero from her Cero Doble, she stored it... for her next attack. Having absorbed half of the last Cero Parejo... she had a invented a new Cero... Trillizo Cero. ''A triple reinforced Cero; with the power of the enemies two Cero and her own. That's why she was so exhausted already, or why she hadn't moved. Opening her mouth; her exhaustion now gone; she let forth her Trillizo Cero. The power of ''Cero Parejo... And Cero Doble were hidden within. ''The blast of purple and yellow energy merged into orange, and absorbed all in sight; threatening to kill... '"Shit...!"' Gasping in horror, he could only stare for a moment as the blasts headed towards him, before he raised all four of his hands up and retracting his blades. But the attack was coming in too fast...! He could only afford to fire once they were in explosive range, resulting in him being consumed by the violent storm of energy. Pain overrode his mind, and he could feel a bit of himself tear down as he did his best to withstand the attack... Watching forward, her stance showed that the blast itself was a pain to use... her skin began to feel rips in the muscles, and blood poured from her wounds, it hurt all over... watching, she gazed at Nnoitra. "Things never change..." Soon; she stepped over to the area, her hooves clomping soon. It was time to take a gamble. Nnoitra's Hierro managed to hold up once again against the onslaught, and the Ceros he had shot out was only enough to prevent the attack from being a killing blow. But, there ''was a difference that Nelliel could never hold against him as a weapon: his tenacity. His four hands on the ground, and his legs bent in a kneeling position, his Pesquisa could sense the severe plummet in her power, as well as the pain she was feeling. This gamble would severely risk Nnoitra as well, but he felt that this time, the odds were in his favor. Nelliel was now perfectly weakened, walking towards him as if he had already been defeated. A sneer came across his face. "You arrogant bitch..." Then, he was gone. He re-appeared in front of her, his blades fully retracted within the folds of his wrists. With newly freed two hands, he thrust out and grasped her arms. Then, he thrust his balled knuckles of his other two hands, his eye narrowing dangerously. This next technique would show Nelliel the full pain he was capable of inflicting on her. "Gran Rey Impacto Cañón Cero." Watching the technique, her eyes burst open. She couldn't escape, she was too tired... and Jiruga was still alive; and even now performing another Cero... looking up to him, she was panicking, her tears flowing, she had to escape. Her brothers needed her! Time for a double-whammy. Feeling the pressure built up; she would shove his presence away... "Acido Pantalla!" Then... a green screen; in polygon shape formed around her body; and was sent out over the area; covering the entire block, the energy was corrosive; melting spiritual energy, and destroying a physical presences. Him. ''The corrosive cube pushed farther out; it would be enough to atleast push him off... if not. The acid would eat his flesh to it's bone and organs... then he'd be dead. Afterall... an eye for an eye... trauma, for trauma. If he didn't escape, even his own Hierro wouldn't be able to suffer through the effects. He kicked into a ''Sonido, clutching his chest in pain as he staggered back. Although powerful, the attack had sapped the oxygen within his lungs. However, due to that very fact, he was getting slower. His eyes widened in rage, and a maniacal smile graced his face. The pain in his enemy's eyes... the suffering.... he loved every bit of it. He had read the despair and panic that he had instilled within her, satisfied with the results. That attack alone would make one consider retreating from him. He was thankful he had used it at the right time. He took in a deep breath, sucking in the air into his lungs as the energy came closer and closer. Then, he screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Her spiritual energy collided with his own, and with an effort, the two attacks cancelled each other out. Neither one had pushed the other back... His eyes looked, trying to see through the aftermath... There she stood; her eyes tired and worn, the tears dryed from the pressure and harsh air, she stared emptily at him, she was out of her Resurreccion, ''she had used her energy too freely, she had made a mistake in that. As the smoke cleared, she could be easily seen, visiabilty resuming it's proper domain. Slowly, she was crouched, then stood up. Her body aching... he had gained alot more power. She couldn't defeat him, he had trained for ages... and she had lived to just enjoy her life, spending little time training... "Hmm..." pondering, she gazed down at the ground, wondering if she could defeat him at this rate... or atleast retreat and take her Brothers with her. Defeat was immeninant either way. Nelliel hated it. ''Ugh. Slowly, he allowed for his descent. His mouth had closed, but the grin was still on his face. She looked so defeated, so fragile... If he made the effort to, he could kill her now and be done with it. But even then, he couldn't help but feel that something was out of place. Was it the reversal of roles? Or was it the fact that they had changed over the years, the fact that they could now be seen as... equals? He placed his hand into his pocket, reverting back into his own form as he slowly descended towards her. "So, Nel..." He asked calmly, though it was clear that he was simply mocking her again. "How are you feeling? It hurts, doesn't it? Sitting on your knees and staring up at the enemy who's about to finish you off. That's the same thing I felt over and over again, as you crushed me like nothing but dogshit. Now there's a reversal of roles: the one you said to be weak has you right where he wants you..." His snake-like tongue traced itself over its lips in a predatory, and clearly villainous manner. "An animal....hehehe..." He landed in front of her, although staying out of her personal space. At that moment, he frowned slightly, nodding his head to the side. "But I'm done with your pitiful ass.... get the fuck out of here." He said vehemently. Bowing her head in defeat. She had been placed in the role of the victim and... animal... grimacing, she stood up; her whole body wincing in pain, she looked at him. The whole time... her gaze hadn't changed. Only solumn. Turning around, she made no comment back, she had her life, that's all she needed. A limp in her gait, blood trailed over her left leg and left arm. She glanced back to him, holding the right arm in pain. "Congratulations Nnoitra. You've finnally earned your place..." her voice hollow, it was unclear if she meant this, or if she was using a trick of words to mean something else. However, that didn't wipe the frown off of Nnoitra's face. As he watched her walk away, he couldn't help but feel that there was something missing. There had been no deceit in the fight that he had used, only brute force and fighting power. His own personal hypocrisy - demands for his opponents to not treat him as weak and cowardly, but doing the acts they berate him for such as attacking weakened comrades - had been erased completely. Was it unhonorable to allow a weakened enemy to die, especially when the victor earned what he was wanting? He raised a free hand out of his pocket, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Wait..." He called out to her, shutting his eyes. He couldn't believe he was going to ask this. "You need some help? You look a bit too fucked up for your own good." Looking to him, he was offering help...? She wasn't going to deny it. He was a fellow Arrancar, former enemy or not; she wouldn't let the past get in the way. She gave a nod, and stopped her movements, waiting for him to come over. Her voice quiet as she looked at him, as she stared at him. "Thank you." the only two words said, Nelliel was pondering immensely the whole occurance. "Yeah, yeah, just don't get too comfy..." Immediately, Nnoitra moved over. In order to take more weight off of her shoulders, he wrapped an arm around her back, bent over, and used his other arm to scoop up her legs by the back of her knees to carry her bridal-style. A toothy frown was on his face as he started to walk, his footsteps echoing throughout the city. "Bet cha wondering why I'm doing this, aren't ya?" He asked in a rather arrogant voice, but he still held that frown of his. Combat Falters and Closes Nel watched as he picked her up; wondering which direction they were going to head in... to his camp or to her's. She was glad for the support, her back was seething in pain from that blasted cut earlier from Santa Teresa. ''Noticing the frown and question, she would ask why... afterall, she was wondering. "I am actually..." "Well... you said before you had your brothers, right?" Nnoitra asked, this time a bit more casually and less hostile. Or at least, as less hostility than he could muster. No matter who it was, such malice was natural in his tone. "Yes, I did say that." adding to him, she wasn't sure where this was going, and it was evident the tone hadn't changed. "Well...." Nnoitra stopped to think for a moment, rolling the words around in his mouth before speaking them. "Suppose I killed you at that moment..." He began. "All three of 'em are going to start cryin' out for their dead mate and callin' for my blood, as well as possibly the blood of anyone who's associated too closely to me. If I killed a close comrade of yours, there'd be hell for me to pay. If you hurt a comrade of mine, the feeling would be mutual. I'm not gonna kill you because that'd be giving my enemy an excuse to do the same to one of my own allies... and yes, I have allies." His senses activated for a moment, trying to find the signatures of Team Ningensei. "It's good to see you've found comrades." It wasn't unbelievable, after all... he had sided with Syazel... but that was a more menacing partnership. Maybe these people were better... "And yes, they probably would. I wouldn't underestimate Pesche and Don." a brief smile was glimpsed as she thought of her Hollow Brothers. This caused Nnoitra to scoff and look away from Nel for a brief moment. "You expect me to take your two ''Fracción seriously?" He drawled. "Don't make me laugh, little girl." Yes, it was uncalled for, but damn it, it was just the way he spoke! And, considering that that Nnoitra just beat their strongest fighter, that would probably shake them up a bit. He stopped for a moment, looking around. "Yeah... I was considering going to your camp, but seeing you looking like--" His eyes drifted towards her for a moment, looking her over briefly (and to the paranoid, a little too closely) "--shit... and being helped out by me, of all people, is not going to fare well if your Fracción knew I'm the one who hurt you. First, I'm going to take you to mine... we've got a healer." Nelliel glanced to him, rolling her eyes for once at his comments about her Fraccion. "Believe it or not; their the ones who taught me that Cero..." adding, they had surprised her one day with the prospect of Trillizo Cero. "The Trillizo Cero." ''sighing as each bump grated her wounds, she hated it as the winds blew against the open cuts, adding dirt; but the cool breeze compensated and gave her a odd mixture of alternating pain and then relief. Her eyes glanced to him as that...'stare'... Nothing, "Alright then..." "They ''taught you it...?" Nnoitra quirked an eyebrow at her. "Well, they didn't do a good job. I didn't feel a thing when it hit me." That was an outright lie. But, of course, he wasn't going to start saying it was an impressive attack anytime soon. That would make him appear as if he was sucking up to her. If it wasn't for his high-speed regeneration that assisted his Hierro, it would've been a much more wounding blow that would've kept him from using the Gran Rey Impacto. "Right." no emotion shown in her sarcasm comment. She was hiding the notion of teaching him the technique; she at least needed to pay him back for letting her life, and surely a combat skill would suffice. As the steps dragged on, she hoped they were closer. She needed to hope no more. Nnoitra's ears perked up at the sound of swords clashing nearby. However, there were no shouts of violence, nor fluctuation of spiritual energy. A grin came across his face, and he walked towards one of the doors. Inside of the room would be what he would expect. Having his hands full, and having no time (or patience) for subtleties, he raised his boot and kicked down the door, blowing it off its hinges and into the opposite wall. Inside, Team Ningensei was settled around a campfire, two members - Hermosa and Melina - having stopped their spar to look up in surprise. Flinching at the impact of the door while she was still being held, Nelliel let her sight go over to the members, four females, and two males, not counting Jiruga. The two looked familiar... those two were Fraccion; how and why were they here? Menoly and Loly were sitting down, conversing the usual. While Loly let her eyes glance to Nnoitra and the new arrival. The former Tres?! ''Was this some kind of get together?! Loly grimaced, she hated the Espada... new or old; everyone one of them, she had just recently stopped hating Jiruga. Menoly looked to Nelliel and Nnoitra. It was so cute the way he was holding her; posing like such a hero! What was even funnier was the smirk her wore along side it... maybe he was getting 'lucky tonight'. Giggling outloud, she could feel some tension off of Loly. For the moment, Nnoitra decided to ignore all of them. "Senkaku, what in the fuck are you standing around for?" He snapped, drawing the team leader's surprised eye. "Get over here! I've got a wounded Hollow and you're just staring!!!" That immediately caused Senkaku to bristle in indignancy as he brought himself up and quickly rushed over. "W...well, you didn't say anything, damn it!!!" He protested. He ignored the rather obvious roll of the eye by Nnoitra, shifting his glance towards Nelliel. "J... just set her down and tell me how she's hurt..." "Oh, I cut 'er in the back..." A moment of silence. Tense, awkward silence. "....you brought back someone ''you were trying to kill?" "Shaddap and start your doctor magic, bitch." A sigh was the reply from Senkaku, and he turned towards the wounded Arrancar. "Uhm... can you walk?" He asked hesitantly. Despite what Nnoitra had said, he wasn't an official doctor. It wasn't like he was going to ask her stuff about stress-relations or how her physical and mental conditions were, but jeez, it felt so awkward to ask the question! Hermosa, meanwhile, was fixing a curious, yet suspicious glare over at Nnoitra, whose eyes seemed to widen when he noticed it. Melina had put on a rather cheerful expression as she sheathed her sword, but remained silent... for now. Looking at him as if he were an idiot; she decided to beat around the bush, then state the obvious. "Let me see... my right leg is torn open... I was carried in here... and I haven't stood up since, so yeah, you can assume I'm not capable of walking." giving him a blank stare, she wondered what he'd respond. All this faces were so odd... Loly looked to Nelliel, walking closer so she was close to Sen. Asking Jiruga plainly, "Why didn't you just kill her? She's the one that kicked your butt years ago... you injured her... why not just you know?" slitting her throat in a hand-motion to emphasis, regardless of Nel being right there. Menoly looked at the group, speaking clearly and loudly enough from where she was from. "Beecaaause... Nnoitra's got lucky tonight." Speaking cooly and with a humorous touch; almost cocky. "I can guess what he's doing tonight. Woohoo!" "Sly dog you." adding to the end of it; she was sure this would get all their attention. If it did... goodies. It did... at least in terms of reaction. Immediately, Melina started giggling, holding her mouth behind both of her hands. Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes, Hermosa did a face-palm. "What in the hell....?" She thought, in a mixture of annoyance. Why did Menoly have to act like such a moron in such situations? It was ridiculous! Ggio was simply watching them all in a seeming expression of boredom, although he was eyeing what would've been his former superior with slight interest. He smirked a little at her sarcasm... Senkaku sweatdropped comically, head hanging down in a brief depression. "I'm not a newcomer to sarcasm, ma'am..." He muttered, before immediately turning serious. "All right, set 'er down on her stomach... carefully...." After passing a twitching glare to Menoly for the rather outrageous, Nnoitra did just that, careful not to upset her wounds any more than Senkaku could heal. Flexing his fingers in order to mentally prepare himself, Senkaku bent over her and pressed his hands against her back. As his hands glowed with water-like spiritual energy, his eyes fell on the tattoo on her back: 3''. They widened. ''"The Tres Espada...?" He thought. "So this must've been the woman that Nnoitra was talking about..." The former Quinta looked over at Loly after he had set Nel down, scowling at her. "I didn't feel like a killing mood..." He stated boredly, not bothering to state his real reasons for doing so. In his opinion, she didn't really need to hear them. "What's your problem, anyway?" He couldn't help but notice the tension clear in her voice when she had spoke to him. Watching as she was placed on her stomach; the cold stone floor chilled her spine and gave her goose-bumps. She could feel the energy on her legs, and her back, she glanced around, somewhat confused and all the while thinking about the feelings. Loly looked to Nnoitra. "I hate Espada. Their all the same." "Ain't that right, sweet-heart?" rolling her eyes, she went back over to Menoly and took her place beside her again. Nelliel flinched somewhat at the words, but closed her eyes to relax, the healing felt good for once, she was atleast going to enjoy it. Menoly glanced over to Hermosa snickering. Nnoitra scoffed. "She's about as much as an Espada as I'' am." He defended. "And, obviously, we aren't the same..." With a sigh and the sage shake of her head, Hermosa decided to take her place in front of Nnoitra. With a ''Sonido, she re-appeared in front of a rather surprised Quinta and fixed him with a glare. "First you start picking fights with women..." She said vehemently. "And now you're bringing them for your own personal use like some sort of tool. How far can you go, Jiruga?" This immediately shocked Nnoitra. However, he immediately put on a smug look, sneering down on the woman. "Oh, suck my hot dog." WHUMPF! That smug look was wiped immediately away when Hermosa did something that no one else bothered to do - bring her foot right into his family jewels. His eye widened, and he made spluttering noises. Hermosa kept that glare as she retracted her foot, and the mighty Nnoitra immediately collapsed into a shaking man. On his knees and face in a fetal position, he was clutching the affected area, the pain causing him to shake and twitch. "G...gah...!" He stammered, tears coming down his one eye. "Y...YOU BITCH!!! O-OH MY AIZEN....FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" This time, Ggio was snickering at Nnoitra's misfortune, hiding his own laughter with the front of his hand. Melina, however, was instantly startled, alarmed by the man's fall. "S...spoon-chan!" She blurted, Sonidoing over to him and kneeling. "Are you OK?!" Nnoitra still couldn't bring himself to look up, clearly focusing on the agony within his crotch. Of all the places his Hierro couldn't protect...! Menoly laughed; falling on her back as she watched his misfortune. Nelliel tried not to giggle through the pain; besides... she couldn't see what was going on. But... she was glad to hear him get hurt after responding like an idiot. Loly looked to the group; rolling her eyes at everyone's actions. But rooting for Hermosa on the inside. As Nnoitra was trying to get back up, Senkaku eyed the tattoo for a minute more. A curiosity filling his mind, he decided to address Nel again, this time in a more professional manner. "...Oi. Nel..." He said coolly. "Pardon me if I'm intruding in anything, but... what is a former Tres Espada doing around in a place like this? Surely, one would have better places to go than this ruin of a city..." Well... a ruined city that was even more destroyed, thanks to him and Hermosa... Nelliel gazed to the ceiling for a moment as he was still at work. "I live near here." "Or... kind of. In the mountains with my Brothers, I came to the city because I felt a familiar signature. Ends up it was Nnoitra..." sighing, she flinched as his hands reached a tender point on her back; the deepest intrusion of Santa Teresa's ''attacks. Loly huffed mentally, and decided to lay down, covering her eyes with her arm, while Menoly only watched and listened. "Sorry..." Senkaku murmured. However, a grin came across his face, and he looked up at Nnnoitra, nodding his head in a slightly mocking manner. "But I'm glad the training helped, didn't it? This time, you managed to ''beat an Espada two ranks higher than you instead of getting kicked around like with Tia!" This made Nnoitra scoff as he stood onto his feet, dusting himself off (though he was still hunched). As Senkaku checked over the back wound and moved over towards the right leg, Melina took the time to squat down to Nelliel's level off to the side. "Sorry that you lost that game..." She commented, smiling down on the Tres Espada. "Spoon-chan's just a professional when playing it... maybe next time, you'll win?" Nelliel looked boredly to Melina. "I don't play games with him. Added... I doubt I'll be having a 'game' with him anytime soon." "I don't plan to fight, it's lost it's luster, especcially against fellow Arrancars." "I've had my fair share already." It was granted, Nelliel was a veteran when fighting, she had done so many times and proven herself, but it was dull and average to her anymore, and she was tired of it. Loly and Menoly kept quiet. "Aww...." Melina pouted at the statement. "You're such a bo--" However, she was immediately cut off when she stared at Senkaku in surprise. He had stood up, working out his arms and satisfied with his work. "All right, I'm done with what I can do..." He said calmly. "You're free to walk, but don't overdo it... otherwise, that wound on your leg'll tear again... uh..." His eyes drifted towards Nnoitra, who had this time re-gained his composure completely. "Nnoitra, just in case the wound on either place tears suddenly, how about you accompany her?" The Quinta sighed. "Fine. But you better pray they don't get the idea that I've been fuckin' her." He answered bluntly, balancing Santa Teresa on his shoulders just in case they decided to attack her. Menoly added to the end of his statement. "Hey Jiruga-Dude, when you get back, tell me if she was a virgin! Loly's got $200 that say she isn't, I say she is!" giggling, she knew it'd get a response. Loly only perked her ears up... Menoly is betting my own money... great. This caused Nnoitra to snicker slightly, clearly amused by the bet. "Well, then, I'm betting with the school-girl slut. How could she ''not, considering she's got a nice--"'' However, his thoughts were shut down as he caught Hermosa squinting in his direction, ignoring her blindness and relying on her instinct. "Sure... I'll just do that..." He remarked sarcastically, looking over at the porstrate Nelliel. "You gonna get your ass up off of the floor, or do I gotta carry ya again?" Menoly snickered, yep, she was right... Nelliel blushed at their comments, standing up soon after. "My virginity is none of your buisness." she was angered at Menoly and Jiruga's actions, both were annoying her. Giving a nod to him, she was ready to go. "I'll walk, I don't want you touching my nice ---." she mouthed the word for him, clearly spelled a three letter word for 'butt'. Frowning, she walked to the exit. "H...HOW THE HELL DID SHE...?!" Her words left the Jiruga dumbfounded, eye wide, and mouth agape as he stared at her retreating back in shock. She had, once again, read him completely, as far to the extent of reading his mind. As she walked out, he clenched his free fist in the air, swung it down with a yell of "SHIT!", and walking briskly off after her, making it appear like he was pissed at her blatant refusal. This caused both Melina and Senkaku to start laughing again, this time heartily and out loud now that their victims of their laughter were gone. Nnoitra would really need to learn some facade creation from Ulquiorra.... if the guy lived. Nelliel smiled as she began to walk forward. Menoly and Loly only watched. Menoly stated, "Good thing Nacido wasn't here..." her mind going back to a chat of the girl they once had in the camp-sites. "Or she'd be fighting with Nel next." smirking she watched them leave. It was unfortunate enough that Senkaku had to ask the stupid question. "...who's Nacido?" Not What It Looks Like Surprisingly, Nnoitra allowed himself to keep a close distance behind Nelliel... and despite her statement, she wasn't making him move forward. Not that he planned on suddenly grabbing her anytime soon... his hand would be chopped off before he could say, "Oooh, squishy!" Besides, Nacido was the only one he was thinking of - comparing to Nel, she wasn't really much of a looker, but he liked how she acted. Maybe he should plan on seeing her again sometime... he smirked slightly, wondering how'd she be once they came face-to-face again. Would she still be with that whore of a master? He hoped not. Nelliel continued to walk forward, the Mountains were closer and closer... and her brothers were bound to be looking for her soon. She glanced back to Jiruga for a brief moment, he appeared to be thinking. "So Nnoitra..." "You have someone in mind, you know, as a partner for life sort of thing." she was curious, stating her own answer. "To answer for myself, I haven't." "Heh.... there goes the bet...." Nnoitra said mockingly, raising a finger to point up at her back. "But, what do ya mean, ya don't have anyone? I mean, back then, you were huggin' that orange-haired punk Shinigami pretty good close. I can still remember it now... lookin' all superior one moment, and then going--" Immediately, he made a hugging motion with his arms, squealing in a high-pitched voice. "ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU'RE OK, ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!" Ah, he cracked himself up sometimes. "Hey don't get me wrong, he was cute and handsome. I would have -loved- to have been with him." "But, ends up he never came back." shrugging, "Win some, lose some." sighing, she really wished things had went better with Ichigo. "I sorta haven't looked for anyone since then." "Well, that's a damn shame..." Nnoitra commented, stopping his antics and returning to his rather bored and cocky attitude. "I mean, it must suck, the only males you've got around is your relatives. But, I'm surprised you're not being an overly tense bitch about it..." Then, the devilish smirk came towards his face, almost innocent. Almost. "You sure you're not a virgin?" Nelliel decided to answer truthfully. "I'm guilty of being one, yeah." "I guess it's nothing to be ashamed of." adding, she rolled her eyes, she was telling Nnoitra out of all people this! But; it was better then talking to her Brothers or a total stranger about it... her Brothers would ask who it was and try to kill said person; or just be happy and hug him to death. If it was a stranger... then they'd just freak. Oh the joy of a few friends... "Yeah...." Like hell he was going to tell her that he was one.... that would just make him look pathetic. That would change...hopefully soon... Both he and Loly would be disappointed at their loss. He was seemingly running out of things to say, due to her calm composure. Why couldn't he annoy her like he and Menoly did just a minute ago? It sucked being an open book. Sighing heavily, he just kept looking at Nel's form as she kept on walking... and soon, his mind was starting to drift again... "I could change that." He said without thinking... ...before he slapped his hand to his lips, eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. ....why did he have to open his fucking mouth?! Nelliel frowned, "No... " "I don't like one-night stands." she added truthfully. "If I'm with someone, it's permanent, a commitement." "And I know your not ready for that... atleast not with me." she smiled, "Believed me, I considered it... and when we were both Espada I wanted to; but due to things, your nature, my nature I held off the thought of being an 'item'." "Well... anyways." she continued to walk, atleast she had confessed it. That caused his eye to widen, all arrogance fading. He couldn't believe his ears. She had considered it? With him, of all people? But she was right. She was a calm, composed Arrancar who always wanted to commit herself to justice and do what was right for the sake of her comrades. He was a monster, sparing no one from his death and looking to fight and kill every opponent that he could. She lived off of peace; he lived off of destruction. It surprised him as much as the fact that she "considered" him and her to be an item... the full extent of their polar opposite nature was ridiculous! That brought up another question. "Speaking of your nature and my nature, then...." He muttered, deciding to change the subject. "How in the hell do you stay like that? You...Starrk... Ulquiorra... Harribel... and even some of the lower Espada... despite the fact that we were all monsters, you all maintained a cool-headed, non-violent, and composed attitude, carrying yourself just like a human would... how were you able to maintain your sanity, being born into slaughter?" "I don't know really. I never met Harribel... I did meet Ulquiorra and Starrk a couple times." "Shocking as it sounds, I was sane through it all because I was surronded by others like me, and the fact I wasn't alone in it all." "It was funny really, I relyed so much on my allies I didn't notice when I got betrayed. And when it was you, it didn't really shock me... but it did hurt me." giving a brief smile she continued to walk onward, she had wondered what had happpened to all her old comrades. "Tch." To think that someone so strong would need to rely on allies? That made Nnoitra mentally scoff. "You were the Tres fucking Espada and you still relied on your allies?" He asked, slightly indignant. "With that much power, you shouldn't need anyone to crush whoever you want and whatever you want! To rely on anybody else is nothing but unnecessary bullshit!" "Power corrupts. It's seen and shown everywhere..." "And what's more; a person with power isn't the pawn, we aren't tools of destruction. People in the world who have great power have the responsibility to give that to others, and to help guide the way for the rest." Nelliel walked over a small rut in the concrete street, "I planned to obey these ideals." "You're shitting me..." Nnoitra muttered, deciding to jump a bit over the concrete. "We were all born the same, human, Hollow, or Shinigami otherwise. We all have the ability to get up off of our asses and make ourselves stronger, smarter, and dominant. The ones with all the power shouldn't even bother with the ones lower than them, because they've got the potential to climb that fuckin' mountain themselves." Strangely, he was starting to enjoy this "debate" with Nelliel - something aside from the violence they usually committed against each other... or was it him committing the violence against her? "Then you are weak, are you not?" "If Aizen hadn't recruited you... and made you into what you are today, helped you become an Arrancar, then you would still be stuck as the Hollow you once were, no matter how 'strong' you were, Aizen knew you weren't... pardon the terming... 'smart' enough to gain the knowledge to advance." sighing she continued to walk, "Every Espada was guilty of this; there is no excuses." "Well.... that's something we can agree with..." Nnoitra murmured, deciding to pick up the pace. Now, he was walking right beside her, looking down on her form. "I donno about you... but I'm thankful that Aizen gave me this power.... a mind... and a potential to advance it even further." A toothy smile graced his countenance once more. "It's too bad the bastard went and died on me before I could actually say that to his face." Despite the conversation, he was starting to wonder when they would actually get there now... how long had they been walking? Nelliel kept walking, "Almost there, the camp is just ove-" her sentence was interrupted by a battle roar, coming from the left, Dondochakka, his large form menacing... or would usually be, in his hand was his Kanabo-Zanpakuto, spikes out of the edges, he flung dirt and snapped a tree in half with his large foot, hoping it would work intimidate the enemy. Pesche was had already leaped on to Nnoitra's back, mud drawn in streaks over his masks cheeks, and a red-band drawn across his fore-head, with military type combat camo pants, the situation reminded Nel of a movie by the name of Rambo... Pesche unsheathed his blade to Nnotira's chin, pointing it upward for a quick death. His words muttered, trying to appear menacing, "Any last words...punk?" "GAH!!! WHAT THE HELL, YOU FREAKS?!" It didn't intimidate Nnoitra in the slightest. In fact, it just pissed him off. Immediately, his calm and cocky facade faded, his eye narrowed, and a vein popping into his forehead. With another yell, he threw Pesche off of him, skidded behind him, and grasped the Arrancar in a headlock, not enough to cause extreme pain, but enough to make the guy feel extreme discomfort. "YOU FUCKER...!" He hissed, applying a little more pressure just so that Pesche would not ease up. '"SAY IT....SAY UNNNNCLLLLLE!!!!" Pesche hadn't expected that. And he gave up quickly, dropping his Zanpakuto, "Uncle!" "UNCCLLEEE!" he tried to squeeze about; but dang it this meat-sack was so heavy and this Hierro was scathing his precious skin! Donda rushed forward, "Hey, back off from Pesche and Nel, got it?" he had attempted to be brave, but the situation involved Nnoitra... and he was not someone to mess with. Nelliel decided to interrupt; "Back off you two; he was just bringing me back; he's not attacking me and I'm fine." "Jeez..." Immediately, the anger faded into disdain, and Nnoitra abruptly dropped Pesche, the scowl still present. "Two supposed enemies are willingly walkin' side by side with each other. Didn't ya get that through your thick-ass heads?" He snapped. "Oh..." He fixed a narrowed-eye glare at Pesche, grinning dangerously. "And I hope you weren't being serious when you tried to hold me like that.... 'cause if I was in a pissier mood, as well as the fact that I would have to deal with your bitch when I got done, both your mask and your head would've been gone." Pesche leaped up; and grabbed Nnoitra by his collar, locking eyes with him, and a comedical form of static lightning formed inbetween their eyes, along with a simmering fire, just for effect to show he was angry. "Oh yeah?" Nelliel kicked Pesche aside, letting him fall on his head momentarily. "Owww...." Donda helped pick Pesche back up with one hand. Nelliel snickered, "He's cool guys, now at least." she looked to Jiruga, nodding to him. "Glad to have met you again Jiruga, even if on bad terms... it ended good in my mind. Plus... you came out knowing a few more things." "Oh... and I wanted to ask you one last thing before you go." "Shoot." Nnoitra said calmly, tilting his head to the side and toning down the grin a little, just enough so that'd he still retain his trademark attitude. "You want to become stronger? And I want to pass on knowledge. I want to teach you the Trillizo Cero, for keeps." "Call it something to help remember me by, if not more so now." her tone serious and her gaze firm, she wanted a direct answer. That caused the grin to turn into a surprised frown, and his eye to widen. She was seriously offering to teach him a trick of her own? Well... he supposed it couldn't hurt. After all, he had personally taught himself the Cero Doble after her supposed demise... why would it matter, learning yet another one personally? After thinking about it, he put on a more malicious smile... or rather, outwardly malicious, his eye narrowing to a slit. "You'd better not disappoint me, bitch. Just say when I gotta meet you." "A month from now." "I'll go to you personally." adding, she was about ready to shake his hand to make it a deal. "I'm gonna hold you to it..." Deciding to humor her, Nnoitra extended his own hand and gripped hers to complete the hand-shake, before he let go. "See ya in a month... or maybe sooner..." Then, he gave a respective, two-fingered salute in her direction (the Fraccion weren't worth it) before vanishing off with a Sonido. Pesche only glared as he left, while Donda just watched him go away. Nelliel smiled, "Heh, adios." Her gaze went to the sun-set, she was glad she had made a friend of an enemy, as she attempted to go back to her tent and sleep, Pesche raised his non-existant brow and yelled to her. "HEY! IF YOU WEREN"T FIGHTING HIM, WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM!?" Pesche raised his fist in the air while he asked so. Nelliel smiled, and simply added the tentative answer to her brothers. "Just got to know ''each other better." Pesche yelled to her continuously, but she dulled it out and began to go to sleep. ---- As long as it took for them to walk, all it took was a few ''Sonido bursts from Nnoitra in order to get back to his own camp, hands within his pockets, and Santa Teresa on his back. Overall, he looked rather non-chalant, even as he eyed the camp tentatively. In makeshift beds, Senkaku, Melina, and Ggio had already decided to drift off to sleep, not having much to do. Training had been finished, so they had nothing much to do. The only one who was awake was Hermosa, who had a bit more energy than them to use up. Looking to his face, Menoly asked, "So; was I right?" she asked, the obvious question on her lips, she was just about to go to sleep, and Loly was already sleeping herself, laying in a sleeping bag across from her own. "Un fucking fortunately...." Nnoitra answered, irritated that he had made the wrong choice in his decision. "Now I'm off to fuckin' sleep. You bother me, and I'm guttin' you like a fish." With that, he proceeded to flop himself onto his own little (but not really) bed and go off to sleep, closing any other forms of conversation. Hermosa couldn't help but roll her eyes as he did so. "Such a lazy man...." Somewhere... in Loly's dream-world... knew she had lost the bet. And screamed. Menoly went to her sleeping-bag and quickly fell asleep, staying silent afterward... soon in the minutes after; the sun-set, and night rose. The End